Living in the Past
by Blonde Neko-Chan
Summary: When everyone is saved at Tenrou Island, Lucy is the only one missing. Soon, everyone misses her and want to see her, especially Natsu. They would do anything to see her, so with the help of Mavis, they travel to the past to save her. Mavis accidentally sends them too far, and now they are children with memories from their future. NaLu. First FairyTail fanfic. Rating may change.
1. Introduction

Living in the Past. A FairyTail Fanfiction by thinker1234.

Summary: When everyone is saved at Tenrou Island, Lucy is the only one who is not there to be saved. Soon, the people who were on the island dearly miss her, and they try to figure out where she is, especially Natsu. Natsu would do anything to see her again, now that he has realized his feelings. Now, everyone who was on the island travel to the past with the help of Mavis. Mavis accidentally pushed them too far, and now they're kids, with memories of their future.

Introduction. How it all started.

Tenrou Island was attacked in the middle of the S-class Exams. Everyone had gone into a battle, and everyone was beat up to the point of almost not wanting to fight anymore. But they went through the pain and kept fighting.

Lucy was farther than everyone else. Away from the battle field on the other side of the island summoning something great, powerful, and thought to be long gone.

Mavis, the first master of FairyTail.

Lucy was stripped of her clothing, blood dripping down her arms, legs, back, chest, and head. The deep color of her blood pooled at her feet, seeping into the holy grounds and dirt. Her once blonde hair now tainted with the same blood, and covered most of her hair in the dark color. Lucy stood, shameless of the fact her clothes were gone, shredded from the battle. Her arms spread, making her a human cross shape. She drew a breath, holding it in her lungs for a moment, before letting it out. Tears streamed down her rosy cheeks as she wondered if she would be able to help in the battle field at all. She looked to the floor, determination in her eyes as she glared. Then, she started.

She chanted, "Oh, Mavis, I summon thee. Come as our savior, to help friends in need!" Of course, the chant worked, and her body started to glow. Her magical energy flowing around her and into the life around her. Her shoulder length hair floated into the air, and her body stayed a few feet off of the ground. The blood dried and cracked away from her body, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head, leaving only the white part of her eyes.

Mavis appeared, glowing just like Lucy and her long hair went far down her back. Her green eyes watched over the young blonde, and she smiled. She was summoned to help this woman's friends. Lucy started to fall to the ground, landing on her hands and knees, her eyes rolling back into place, and the blood melting on the floor, back into its liquid state. Pain suddenly shot through her entire being, her brain and body both aching. Lucy let out a loud scream, and she fell onto the floor where she was, landing into her own blood. She could feel her magical energy drain out if her body. Lucy forced her hurt body to look up.

Her eyes were suddenly wide.

"Mavis?" Lucy's voice was hoarse and sounded rusty and unused, her eyes seemed to be drained of the life they once held, looking slightly glassy.

"I'm here, child. I'm sorry you went through such pain to bring me here. I shall grant your request to keep every one of your friends safe." Mavis looked at the shivering girl that lied in her own blood on the floor. "You do realized the price?"

Lucy nodded, the strength of her body still draining, and she didn't trust her voice. Lucy's eyes went wide, though, when Mavis gently lifted her up and started to float to the other side of the island, where there was a battle still going on. Lucy and Mavis had enough time to see a dark dragon start to roar at the guild members.

Mavis put a barrier around the team, and with Lucy in her arms, floated through the clouds, and into the world of the dead. Lucy Heartfilia killed herself, to keep her guild members safe. She would die with only one regret: She never got to tell the one she loved the truth of her feelings. Natsu Dragneel did not know how she felt, and that is the only thing she regretted.

Weakly, she decided one thing. And that was to tell him before it is too late. Indirectly, of course.

"Mavis?" Lucy muttered weakly, trying to look at the blonde's face.

"Yes, child?" Mavis looked down at the woman, lifting her head a little , trying to help her see.

"Would y-you be able to tell Na-Natsu that…" Lucy coughed, choking on the blood that rose in her throat. "I lo-love him." Mavis smiled sadly.

"Of course, child." Mavis looked down, and leaned forward, kissing Lucy on the forehead. "Rest in peace."

And with that, Lucy continued onto the afterlife, a sad smile on her face as she vowed to watch over the guild and wish it good fortune.


	2. Chapter one: Goodbye

_Chapter One: Goodbye_

Lucy sighed for the millionth time that "day." Since she died, the spirit king had told her that she could stay in the spirit world until further notice. She didn't know what that meant, but she decided not to push further on the subject.

When she was traveling around the vast and strange world, she realized how beautiful the world is. Random things seemed to float around in the world, as if there was no gravity. The world also never lightened up, it was an eternal night. There were three moons, and all of them had different faces.

One moon was very dark, almost no light waving off of it. The face was dull and melancholy. It's deep purple eyes downcast on the world, it's lips twisted into a slight frown.

Another moon was brighter, but not very bright at all. It's face contorted in anger, it's mouth in the form of a snarl. It's eyebrows were furrowed and it's red eyes showed rage.

The last moon shown brightly, almost as bright as Earthland's sun. This moon's face showed a grin, its blue eyes shined in happiness, and it with the stars around it.

Lucy smiled. Three moons and three personalities, all of them seemed so different. This world was nothing like Lucy could ever imagine, everything was so strange, and it made her heart speed up with curiosity. She would roam the world everyday, and each day seemed like a new adventure.

Lucy would roam around, talk to the spirits that she once owned as their master, and let them show her a new place in the world. Lucy loved to spend her days with her spirits, and could not keep the smile off of her face as she talked to them. Soon, it was almost twelve days later, when she was visited by someone she would never forget.

Mavis, the first master of FairyTail. She had long blonde hair and sparkling green eyes.

The person that brought her to the spirit world, the one who she summoned. She was more adorable than Lucy had thought she would be, but she couldn't complain.

But the question still lingered in Lucy's mind: why is she here?

Mavis had only looked into Lucy's eyes, brown against green. The smile on the older spirit's face reached her sparkling eyes, and soon, brown eyes turned happy, too.

"Child, I have news that you may love to hear!" Mavis grinned at Lucy's confused expression. Mavis answered the unasked question quickly, and the grin grew each moment. "Your fellow fairies are awaking! Shall we get permission to leave the spirit world?"

Lucy looked at Mavis with wide eyes, and a large smile. She jumped up from her seat on the grass, where she was looking at the millions of stars, and took Mavis's outstretched hand. "Of course!" Lucy beamed with happiness, and they ran as fast as they could to where the spirit king resided.

His home was large, almost like a castle, but the inside was not how it was expected to be. Instead of what Lucy expected to be like a castle, it was like a wooden cabin on the inside. Or, at least, a very large cabin. His home brought new meaning to the saying, "Expect the unexpected."

The spirit king was situated on a large chair, looking at the blonde women in front of him, who sat on the leather couch.

"So, you wish to watch over Earthland's FairyTail?" His deep and gruff voice resounded in the large home, startling Lucy momentarily. She could only nod quickly, hoping he would understand.

He seemed to think for what felt like hours to Lucy, although it wasn't any longer than a minute. "Hmm, I think it would be good for you to go see them. But I fear you wouldn't be seen, because you are no longer alive."

His words struck deep into her heart. She had almost forgotten her own predicament while in the spirit world. She almost flinched at the sudden feeling of dread that filled her own stopped heart. The sad look on her face had shown, making both Mavis and the king to look sad as well.

"But, I do grant permission to leave without a gate, old friend. I wish you luck on your journey." His voice pushed Lucy's melancholy thoughts away, and she smiled sweetly as she jumped up and looked towards the king expectantly. He nodded and spoke in a ancient language that Lucy could not understand. Her clear body glowed along with Mavis, and they were teleported over to the world of the living. Earthland.

When Lucy opened her eyes, she was greeted by the bright light of the sun she had started to miss. She looked around to see the island she had died on. She also noticed that she was still clear, and she could see right through her own hands as she looked at them. She roamed the island to try to find anyone that could be there.

That's when she saw it.

Her own broken and bloody body, lying down on her face, naked and shameless. Her once blond hair was dried in her own blood and her back had scratches and cuts that scraped all the way down her spine. A bone was popping out of her ankle and one of her hands was twisted the wrong way. Is that what she looked like as a first impression on Mavis, her own savior?

Lucy was disgusted and her stomach was about to rebel. She looked away and decided to stay there until someone found her body. Mavis had said they would be awakening, so she was hoping someone would appear soon.

Lucy had ended up waiting another hour before she heard rustling of bushes. She turned to see someone she had missed so much it hurt.

Natsu Dragneel.

And the look on his face would have been priceless if she didn't know what he was looking at. Her broken and dead body lied there, and her spirit had gone unnoticed. He just stared at the body he could smell from a mile away. His best friend and secret crush was dead. And he didn't know how such a thing happened. His eyes burned with tears and he turned back into the bushes to release whatever was in his stomach. Once done releasing his stomach onto the ground, he turned back to the body and turned her over.

Her face had what looked like a smile, and her eyes were still slightly open, revealing glassy and lifeless eyes. Her brown eyes had become slightly gray, and her skin was cold. Cuts littered her front just like her back, and dried blood covered her body.

Natsu put his hand on her face, his tears falling onto her dead face. "L-Lucy…" his skin burned with sadness, and his eyes were closed in remorse. How could he let her be killed?

Natsu's clothes were slightly tattered, but he stripped off his shirt and covered her revealed body. He clutched her body to his and he walked away from the clearing and to the rescue ship that had arrived with guild members the hadn't been on the island during the attack.

Lucy's spirit followed, sadness overcoming her as she looked at how Natsu handled her death. How would the rest of the guild members react? Lucy figured it would be similar to how Natsu was. Natsu still had tears streaming down his face, yet he didn't bother covering them up. Lucy began to wish he could see her, so she could tell him it would be okay.

At that moment, rain seemed to pour on the island that hadn't gotten much rain in the past years. Lucy's cold, dead body seemed to get colder. Even when she was a spirit, Lucy could feel the heat Natsu poured into her body, making her feel warm. A suddenly heart wrenching emotion filled her insides.

She would never get to talk to the man she fell in love with. She would be able to hear him, but she would be unnoticed. She would just be alone to the thoughts she used to share with him.

Tears fell all along with the rain as she continued to walk behind the still-alive man. "I'm so sorry Natsu…" she whispered more to herself than anything else. Her body still had the slight smile that faced the pink haired man.

She felt disgusted by the fact that she was the one who brought his sorrow. "I'm sorry…"

.

.

.

Everyone was very confused when the sky started to pour and soak the soil that went unprotected by Juvia's barrier. Then, Ezra Scarlet walked over to the group inside the barrier. She was soaked from the rain, and she looked very tired. Juvia immediately let her inside the barrier.

"Where's Lucy?" Ezra asked, holding up a ring of keys.

"Flame-brain went looking for her. She's the only one that didn't show up," Gray answered then looked into the direction Natsu walked away in. "But he's taking a long time," he continued.

That was when they saw it. A man with salmon hair and sad eyes walking with a girl in his arms. The girl, of course, had blonde hair that swayed with every step the man took. One hand dangled next to his legs, and the other rested neatly on her stomach. Her face was, along with her upper body and thighs, was tucked under clothing items that Natsu had worn before. He, on the other hand, walked with his head facing down, and his shoulders drooped with an imaginary weight set on them.

Natsu walked up to the group and said, "I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect her. She's gone," he would have continued, but a chocked sob came instead, stopping him before he could. Gasps resounded against the cold rain, and the only warmth they could feel was from the pyromaniac. Yet, at the same time, they could feel the chills following down their spines because of a certain cryophilic who seemed to be getting colder by the millisecond.

The rain lessened, and the clouds seemed to be parting as they all saw it. The spirit of Lucy was next to them. They didn't know how, but they knew this was their chance to say goodbye.

"I'm sorry, everyone!" She bowed down to them, feeling overly formal. She reached over to Ezra, who still had her keys, and gently took them from her hands. "I hope you have a safe journey. I didn't do a death ritual to save you guys then see you die."

More gasps filled the group. Many of them crying, while others looked down in sadness.

"I guess I should say some things before I regret living. I know this will only make it harder, but I feel the need to say these things. I leave my belongings to the people that will see it as something they would keep safe. Levy-chan, I had actually finished my novel before we came here, so you can go ahead and read everything inside," She paused looking over the group with a sense of regret. Then, she continued, "Mira, Lisanna, Elfman. I'm sorry that we couldn't get much closer, especially you, Lisanna. But I had some things in my apartment that you may like. Raijinshū, we also couldn't get much closer, although, we did occasionally have good times. Thank you for that. You may also find something in my apartment, it's up to you. Master, keep my keys safe for me, please. I don't want them falling into the wrong hands. And, if you meet the person who has the other Zodiac keys, I wish them good luck!" Lucy's spirit paused as she looked to the others. "Cana, Gildarts, I wish your relationship as family thrives! I'm glad you were finally able to communicate about it," Cana had tears spilling down her cheeks as she nodded, trying to rub away the tears, while Gildarts nodded sadly.

"Gajeel, I know we have a rough past, with that mission my father out you on, but I'm very happy we were able to get past that, because now, I consider you a friend," he nodded, a relieved yet sad smirk falling into place. "Juvia, I'm not your love rival, but it was funny to be thought of something so silly. I hope you don't get too sad. The sun is beautiful, and I know your sadness would only make everyone sad. We all love you, and I'm happy we were friends," Juvia cried harder than she was before, falling to her knees, next to an already collapsed Levy.

"Wendy, I know that, if you try hard enough, you will be able to surpass any other dragon slayer you want. You are a beautiful young woman, and you will be the best, I know it!" Lucy had a large smile on her face, and she looked down at her dear friend.

"Gray, you were always like a brother to me. I don't know what I will do without getting to see your unusual habits. I know there are some things you guys will like in my apartment, so feel free to raid it. It's probably not paid off, though," A thoughtful expression crossed her features and she looked to the side.

She sighed and continued, "Ezra. You were the sister I always needed. The sister I never had. You helped to keep our group from bickering, and you fought for that delicious strawberry cake every time. I think you should try a strawberry milkshake. They're amazing. I also had some things I was planning on giving you for your birthday, but I guess nothing happens in my favor. You can get that stuff."

Lucy bent down onto one knee, looking at the three pairs of eyes that followed this movement.

"Happy, Carla, Lily. I love you guys so much." She started, looking at the three crying exceeds as they walked closer to her. "I would like you guys to use some of my savings to buy yourselves each three fish. Big or small, fat or thin. It doesn't matter. You can buy a whale if you want. Just get three fish." Lucy smiled and stood up again. She turned to look at her pink haired best friend.

"Natsu…" she looked down and away from his eyes, that still poured tears. A smile formed on her face and she looked up at him once again. "I just want to tell you that I could never think of you as a brother," gasps and wide eyes surrounded her. "Because, I fell in love with you," she walked up to him and touched his face with a slightly clear hand. "I did such a long time ago, and I only realized it before coming to this island." She paused to look into his slightly emerald eyes. "I love you," she leant forward and pressed her lips to his in a soft and sad kiss. "And I always will,"

And then, she disappeared into sparkling dust, leaving a bawling Natsu who only said "I love you, too," multiple times in a soft voice.

And the group could only say they're prayers and a soft goodbye to they're forever gone friend.

_**Or, that's what they thought.**_


	3. Chapter Two: Go Back

**_Hello! Thinker here! I just want to say thank you so much for the positive feedback on this story! You guys are amazing, and I would love to hear more in reviews! Any helpful criticism or just kind words, all is welcome! No other story of mine has gotten such amazing reviews! So thank you to all of you out there that liked this story, and I'm sorry to those of you that felt sad because of last chapter. This one will be better! I promise! And, also, don't expect every chapter coming so quick. I was just lucky to have time!_**

**_So, thank you again, and enjoy the second chapter!_**

_Chapter Two: Go Back_

Everyone had gone onto the rescue ship with heavy hearts and confused thoughts. How had Lucy died in the first place?

Mostly everyone only remembered seeing Mavis that fateful day, seven years ago. Nobody could remember Lucy dying with them.

The only thing anyone could remember is what Lucy and Natsu had looked like when such a horrible thing happened. They could only remember waking up and gathering everyone so they could get off of the secluded island. They could remember wondering where Lucy was, so Natsu had gone off to search for his favorite blonde. And they could remember Natsu walking back with a cold blonde woman in his arms. Her face and sacred areas were covered by his own clothing, and he, for one of the first times, was crying tears that showed how much he loved her, and how much he would miss her.

Everyone knew life wouldn't be the same, and everyone knew that Natsu would never be the same.

By the time everyone reached the docks in Hargeon Town, everyone walked strait towards the train stations and piled into the train headed to Magnolia Town. Not even the dragon slayers had the emotional energy to be sick, and they only slept on the train. The three exceed were just about as sad as their masters, which you could tell by the wet fur just under their eyes.

When they finally got home to their guild, their hearts sank at the sight of an old abandoned work house that was in shambles. When they had spoken the news of Lucy being gone, there was not a single soul that was happy in the guild. Everyone sad and slightly confused.

Devastation filled all of FairyTail.

That was, until a beautiful Mavis appeared before the guild with bright green eyes and a large smile on her face. Confusion was written on everyone's faces, and the bright smile did not help them.

"I have come with news and a wonderful spell that shall help you in your young lives!" The smile only seemed to get brighter, as everyone finally looked on with interest. "It is called Kako Kyasutā (Past Caster)! I will be able to send you all to a time where Lucy lived! And you all will keep your memories! It's a win-win situation!" Most people had hesitant and hopeful smiles, but Team Natsu had determined grins.

"What about Lucy? Will she also have her memories?" The question was asked by Levy, who was still wearing a hesitant expression.

Mavis nodded, and said, "As long as her body is in range of my technique, we will have Lucy and her memories."

As soon as the words went into the guild members' heads, Team Natsu raced up and out of their seats, and rushing to surround Mavis with words that all resembled "Yes! Please do it!"

Soon, the entire guild was at a grave sight. They all mourned the loss of their friend.

"Lucy Heartfilia. Beautiful daughter, friend, and sister. She loved and was loved. Lived with the lively FairyTail until death. She will be dearly missed."

Sadness flashed through everyone's heart again, but was soon gone when they all thought of the spell the first master found.

"Ready?" Mavis looked over the guild with a small smile. When everyone nodded, she put her hands together and chanted, "Kako no Kyasutā, watashi ni chikara o kashite, sore o torimodosu(Past caster, lend me strength and take it back)!" A large purple magic circle appeared, and the group disappeared in a flash of lightning, which caused rain to fall from the sky.

.

.

.

.

When Lucy Heartfilia woke up that morning, she definitely did not expect to wake up in her bed in the Heartfilia residence. No, she didn't expect to wake up ever again. She wasn't supposed to even be alive, so why was she now?

The thought strayed to the back of her brain when she noticed one strange thing.

Why the fuck were her legs half the size they're supposed to be? And why are her hands so small? And where is her pink guild mark?

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks to the brain.

Was she, Lucy Heartfilia, in the past, and alive? But, how is that even possible?

Lucy got up and out of bed, only to trip over her feet and fall on her nose. A blush crept onto her cheeks. How embarrassing. Lucy then proceeded to take the next ten minutes getting used to her own limbs and magical energy. Somehow, her body was able to hold the same amount of magical powers as when she was an adult. Which was a really good thing. Once she believed she was ready, Lucy got dressed in the slightly uncomfortable dress that was provided from living in this residence. She walked out of her room and walked down the halls she knew so well.

Then, a thought crossed her mind. Was her mother still alive?

Lucy picked up her pace towards the room she knew her mother used to reside in. When she reached the wooden double doors, she knocked four times and stepped aside, waiting for her signal to go inside. Then, that's when she heard it. Not what she wanted to hear, but it was what she expected. Her father's voice carried through the doors, and she walked inside. Her father turned to greet her, his face wet with obvious tears.

That's when she realized it.

Her mother had only died a couple of days ago. She could remember that her father only cried for three days, then he went and buried himself into his paperwork.

"F-father?" Lucy's voice came out more squeaky and timid than she expected, but she didn't mind at that moment.

Emotions from when she was a child flowed, and she felt the pain of losing her mother all over again.

"What?" His voice was rude and almost irritated. When Lucy was a child, she would've thought that it was her fault for his anger, but at her age, she knew. She knew it was how he coped with the loss of his wife.

"I'm sorry for b-bothering you, but I would like to ask you if we could go to the grave together. We haven't gone together since the actual funeral…" Lucy trailed off, a sadness was in her voice, and she looked into the eyes of her father. She already knew what happened next.

But when it happened, she still wasn't prepared. "No," His voice was louder than before, and he lifted his hand to hit her. And he did. Hard.

New tears forced their way through the barrier in her tear duct, but she didn't mind. As a child, she always believed she deserved the treatment. She usually did take it worse, but after the times with FairyTail, she was used to getting into trouble on missions.

"I'm sorry father!" She yelled and scrambled away with a bleeding nose and a bump on the side of her face. She rushed to her room and decided one thing.

She would be running away a little earlier this time around.

With her bags packed, and her keys at her side, which, oddly enough, she had the same ones from when hs he was seventeen, she summoned Virgo and demanded to get help to leave the torture house her father forced her to stay in.

When finally outside of the horrible home, she looked to Virgo with confusion. "How is it possible?" Lucy asked. Virgo kneeled down to Lucy and a smile settled on the usually blank face.

"We all loved you too much. We couldn't just let you be alone as a child, so we asked the spirit king to keep our contracts with you and disconnect the ones we had with everyone else of this time." Virgo suddenly turned into an eight year old child, only a little taller than Lucy.

"Princess, I will grow up with you." Virgo bowed, and disappeared.

Lucy had tears from the emotional trauma of the day. She took out another key, but this time it was Hologorium, and she sat inside is body and told him to wake her up when they got to Hargeon Town.

.

.

.

When Lucy was woken up, she sat up and saw that they were indeed in Hargeon Town. Lucy thanked her spirit and summoned Loke. Loke had a large smile on his face, and he picked her up and started to sprint in the direction of FairyTail. They made their way quickly, with small conversations going on here and there. She couldn't help but smile happily with nostalgia.

She would be going to her real home. Not a mansion that she was abused in. No, she would be going home to a place where she was accepted. A place where she was loved. A place called FairyTail.

FairyTail was her true home, and she knew it was. When they got to the double doors, he opened them up and what greeted her was amazing. With Loke forgotten, she was overwhelmed by the sight. Everyone was so young, and the children were so cute! Everyone looked so similar, yet so different. She walked forward only a step, when she was suddenly stopped by the sight in front of her. Natsu Dragneel was looking towards her with wide, amazed eyes. He got up and cried out, "LUUUUCCCYYY!"

Her eyes went wide as she was tackled to the ground by the pink haired boy. His arms were wrapped tightly around her neck and his legs were tied around her midsection. He was more like a snake than a dragon at that moment. "Hi, Natsu," was the only thing she could mutter. She knew he heard, because he hugged her tighter.

She froze when she felt something wet on her shoulder. Tears? Yes, she realized, Natsu was crying. She hugged him back and leaned into his comfort.

"Y-you died," he sobbed and buried his face into the nape of her neck.

"I know, but I only did it to help you guys survive," she soothed him into a relaxed expression. She forced him up and walked him over to a table.

That was when the attacks came from the guild members. Everyone hugged and surrounded her. She smiled and soothed the crying faces of her family.

"I'm sorry everyone, for making you all so sad. But, you guys wouldn't have survived if I didn't cast a spell to summon Mavis and get you guys safe," Lucy murmured over the crowd.

It was times like these that made her love everyone so much more. They protected her and kept her safe. They always did, and she would gladly return the favor. She just loved everyone so much.

A smile crept up on her childish features. Yes, she would do anything for these people, just like they would do anything for her.

"I love you guys. So much," her words echoed across the guild and she was tackled again with love and hugs. She smiled so widely when everyone began to party and play games. She had gotten a guild mark on her hand again, in the same color as before.

She had talked to Makarov about how everyone was taken back to the past and she was suddenly the most grateful child you would ever see.

Mavis had helped her so many ways, it was almost funny.


End file.
